Naruto and the Element Squad
by PlotSearcher
Summary: In a world where seals can move people faster then the speed of light, why can't they also send them to other dimensions? This is the story of how Naruto's life is changed when a family member returns from such a trip.


A/N: This is another idea that has been fighting to get out so i just wrote it. Please review as it helps me see how I am doing.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing that is recognized as property of a published or produced franchise.

A tall, well-toned, man stood in front of what was left of the gate to Uzu, his home. His head bowed I silent prayer for the family and friends that had died in the battle to defend their home. The wind blew, ruffling his red spiky hair. His bangs hung from the top of his headband.

"I'm sorry I returned too late." he said before he boarded a small dingy and set out for Hi no Kuni.

**The next night**

The man was about to reach Konaha when he felt a large pulse of chakra. Cursing his curiosity he ran, in the direction the pulse came from, until he came to a small clearing. There stood a young blond with three whisker marks on each cheek. The boy was wearing a bright orange jump suit and goggles. From the exhaustion the boy was showing the man was able to tell he was an academy student out practicing his ninjutsu. The man was about to return to his original destination when something caught his eye. The boy was wearing the Uzumaki clan symbol. Silently unsealing a book from the seal on his right wrist the man flipped to the last page.

_'Thank Kami I searched the clan vault before heading out.' _ He thought as he came to the last name in the book. _'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; Mother: Kushina Uzumaki (Deceased); Father: Minato Namikaze (Deceased); Rank: Academy Student; Notice: Current Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.' _After closing the book he looked at what could be the only other Uzumaki.

"After all," he whispered, "The book is never wrong. Never."

Just as he was about to go and introduce himself he heard someone yell.

[With Naruto and Iruka]

"NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Iruka-sensei you got here too soon. I was only able to learn one jutsu." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed at being caught before he could learn any more. Iruka examined Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing out here?" The blond became very excited at the chance to tell his sensei.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about the make-up test and how I needed to learn a jutsu from this scroll," he said as he pointed to the large scroll strapped to his back. "And then I could become a ninja."

Iruka looked at Naruto in confusion before he sensed something. He pushed the young boy just before he was hit by a barrage of shuriken.

(We all know the speech Mizuki *cough*-ass hat-*cough* screams so I will skip that and save all of us from the boring repetition.)

"Die demon brat" yelled the traitorous instructor. The giant shuriken reached about half way to Naruto when a wall of earth shot up, stopping the projectile from reaching its target. A man with spiky red hair and a headband with a spiral appeared in front of Naruto. The man wore a red shirt under a brown vest, brown pants, and gloves with arm guards going up to his elbow. He wore no shoes, yet seemed at ease without them. As he lowered his arms the earth wall lowered until it was gone, the only reminder being the shuriken that was now perpendicular to the ground.

The Man turned to Naruto and asked "You ok Little Storm?" Naruto could only nod, the shock of what had just happened leaving him speechless.

"Who do you think you are?!" demanded Mizuki

"I am Hiraku Uzumaki, last chunin of Uzu." Said the now identified Hiraku. From his belt Hiraku pulled out two small objects, which opened into fans made of light blue paper that had three swirls in a triangular pattern on each side. Mizuki became enraged by the fact that this unknown shinobi was going to interfere in his plans. He threw his second shuriken.

Hiraku responded by spinning clockwise until he had made a full circle. As he did this the fans were open and facing out, as though he were trying to blow the projectile away. The others in the clearing were shocked when a sudden wind forced the shuriken to the right and into a tree. Mizuki was so shocked he did not even notice when Hiraku repeated the same action only this time perpendicular to the ground. Again a sudden gust of wind follows, this time knocking Mizuki off of the branch he was on.

Hiraku closed the fans and his fist. He brought them up until they were parallel to the ground, then clenched his fist. This time the earth raised up and trapped Mizuki's wrist and ankles in square shackles. Sure that the man was captured Hiraku walked over to him.

"Be glad Konaha needs you alive for questioning or I would kill you for the insults you have spoken against my clan." Hiraku said, his voice sounding as cold as deaths embrace.

Mizuki, being the fool that he is yelled, "What insults? I simply named a demon for what it is."

The air in the clearing seemed to freeze to the point of freezing the grass. "The insult to Mito Uzumaki Senju, wife of the First Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, one of the greatest pranksters in Uzumaki history and her son, Naruto Uzumaki. All three of these people have sacrificed their chances at a somewhat normal life to protect Konaha and little shits like you from the anger and destruction of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Hiraku walked over to Iruka to make sure the academy instructor was ok.

"How you feeling?"

"Alright." He replied. "I think my vest took the brunt of the blow."

Once he was sure that the other man was fine he turned to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, I'm your cousin Hiraku." He said, trying to introduce himself properly.

Naruto's eyes fogged with tears, yet he did not cry. "Where were you?" he asked, his voice breaking through unshed tears.

"I was trapped," was all he said before turning. "You might as well come out we all know you're there."

Four ANBU suddenly appeared in the clearing. The only one to react to their appearance was Mizuki who started demanding that they free him.


End file.
